Nowhere to Hide
by love4books
Summary: Jacinda has a dark past. She has the ability to transform into a dragon and now that the dragon race has been exposed because of her she has gone into hiding in a small town in the hopes of keeping a low profile- but the town she picks has a darker past.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! New story not really sure if I'll continue it but give it a try! Enjoy reading!

* * *

We fall, yet I still cling to you hoping that someday we will stand here once again and look down on the people we use to be. Only this time the memories will fall and we will live happily ever after.

* * *

Have you ever hated something so much that your body shakes with hot fury? Well, that's how I feel right now. I just left home after my sister yelled at me because of what I am. Yes, it must suck completely not to be able to do the things I can and live a regular life with other humans, but I can't help what I am. (To be honest I can't imagine myself any other way) She knows that powers lay dormant and sometimes stay that way. No one can do anything about it. I'm different. Always have been always will be.

I walk in the frosty crisp air under a blanket of oranges and red. The sunset looks amazing at this time. Here out of civilization I feel at home. I breathe in deep feeling the air cleanse my lungs and then breathe out seeing a white puff escape from lips. The cold breeze caresses my cheek and I lean into it loving the way it feels. Nature has always been a friend of mine. It's alive and it breathes life into me. Although the desert I was forced to live in by my mother, thinking it was the only way to get away from my past, kind of sucked the life out of me. That type of nature wasn't as loving as it is here.

I've moved around a lot and have experienced many types of nature. This kind is the best. I keeps you refreshed and cool but not to the point where you shiver from the wind. We moved here in september just in time for the new school year to start. i'm a junior with no friends except one who is not that higher on the popular pyramid. Her name is Catherine and she was the first and really only person to accept me into their wild ride of high school life. My sister on the other hand is making a new friend every period of everyday. I'm content with just Catherine as a friend because then attention is not focused on me at all times.

My past is something of a nightmare to me. When I think about it I shudder with the thought of my stupidity and wish I could turn back time and keep myself from ever going out without permission. My tribe was located in the Cascade Mountains we're we trained to become better and stronger. When I went out with my best friend Azure we had no intention of ever getting caught we just didn't want to be cooped up any longer. What I did was unforgivable so my mom has moved my sister and me place to place in the hopes of keeping to ourselves and to never stir up more trouble.

My time spent in soaking up the sweet bliss nature gives me comes to a halt as I hear voices all intermixed into one loud annoyance. I feel myself tense up and I wrap my arms around myself. I'm not someone who is so good with crowds. No matter the time there is always someone in the towns square. This town is small and no one has secrets. Well except me. I make my way into the town and swerve my way through the mingling crowds all-bustling about something that I could care less about.

Yet as I make my way through the now claustrophobia inducing crowds I can feel the excitement radiating from all of the bodies along with a hint of nervousness. What's going on? I ask. My destination from the beginning was the park where everything is calm and full of life, but now my mission is to find out what has everyone so stirred up.

I follow a group of girls who are talking in whispers behind curtains of hair. I catch on to what one girl says, "… Didn't think this would ever happen. Not now. But well get to see him" The girls around her nod in agreement and they all link arms and stride forward with determination. I'm not quite sure what to make of it, but I speed up my pace to follow them like a stalker trying to catch more to learn about the situation at hand. But I get nothing but more talk about this boy who is extremely hot.

The girls finally round a corner like most of the crowd and I see that I was taken to another part of the park. This made me relax because the park is familiar territory. I feel the air fill my lungs and bring back my strength. The confusion of the events was replaced with curiosity and I marched forward and finally made it to the front of the crowd where I see two guys standing on a platform.

They aren't anyone I recognize and one of them was holding a camera in their hand holding it out for their audience to see. All I could see was blurred images and I'm not the only one because people shouted out protest and the one with the camera shushed them and faced the crows behind him. He walked forward and the crowd parted like he was Moses. Behind the crowd is a screen you would expect to see at a drive in movie only smaller. There he did some things with wires and devices that must allow the image to show on the screen.

I start growing impatient, but then the image is there on the screen that now seems like the whole world can see it. I want to run. I want to scream, but I can't because that would draw unwanted attention towards me. I gulp down my scream sending in to the back of my throat. The park air wasn't helping me. Now it seems to be suffocating me along with my scream still lodged in the back of my now sore throat.

Around me the crowd was going absolutely wild. Frantic yells were being chanted and laughter sounded too high pitched to be from a human. I wanted to put my hands over my ears, my eyes and crawl into bawl. The image on that screen is not something that should be seen. There is a picture of something that lived in secret for centuries. Humans have stayed in the dark for so long seeing them all acknowledge the image with ease brings an uneasy feeling into my stomach.

Dragons are a myth. Only in fairy tales, but no they are very much alive and do exist. I should know. I am apart of the dragon race. And I'm the one who has caused the secret that once was hidden from all to be brought to the surface. Now the humans are hunting us and destroying us in the hopes of returning as the most powerful being. I didn't think here this would happen. But it is and the dragon… the poor dragon on the screen is their next target.

I don't run away from the crowd even though every bone in my body is shuddering with a violent shake as if trying to move on it's own will. I grit my teeth and stand my ground not letting them win. If they see any sign of weakness they'll tear you to pieces. The two guys were joined by a third who in my opinion must not get the same googly eye stare from girls as the other two do. Everyone's excitement for the new target is still tingling with anticipation that makes me want to gag.

I try not to let it show that I would rather be anywhere but here. At that I decide that it would better if I don't torture myself any longer and I start to leave. I walk back into the cluster of people and slowly make my way home. After just a few steps I run into a group of teenagers my age mingling together in a jumbled circle. I roll my eyes and side step them just as someone else walks out of the circle and we collide.

I stumble backwards but the hit didn't have enough force to make me fall. I sigh and say, " How about we pay attention to our surroundings and not walk into other people?" With that I start walking again frustration building up in me. The person who bumped into me replies, "Sorry I'll be more careful next time." I can here sarcasm dripping with every word. I shake my head and lift my hand up and wave as if to say good-bye but what I'm really saying is stop talking.

I keep walking and realize that the wind has picked up and feels a little crisp so I reach into my pocket for gloves, which aren't there anymore. I turn around and look at the ground with no sign of them in sight. Of course they must have been knocked out of my pocket when the guy bumped me. I groan and retrace my steps. The group comes back into view and I try to remember what the guy looked liked with no recollection. When I'm about to give up someone calls out, "hey! Wait! You dropped these." I turn to the direction the voice is coming from and see the guy I had fantasy about punching early today.

It's the guy from before who was up on stage with the guy who showed everyone the video of the dragon. I feel my guard go up and I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Gee thanks." I reach forward and take my gloves and place them on my hand. Better not drop them again. "No problem." He says smiling back at me. I nod and turn away but the guy just won't give up. "Sorry about before. I'm clumsy." I laugh at that and say, "Yet, you're the best of the best in fighting dragons." I don't know where that came from. I shouldn't have brought it up but seeing him has brought the anger of today's events I felt out in the open.

I stop walking and turn to him. "Please try to explain to me what the appeal is to hunt and murder dragons?" This catches him off guard but then his smile returns and he replies with, " Well, if I didn't hunt who knows what they would do to us." I wanted to say nothing. They would do nothing because they never wanted to be known about for the fact that they knew humans would feel inferior to them. It's my fault. All my fault… I shake that thought away hoping whoever this guy is didn't see the sadness and guilt I just felt flash across my face.

I don't answer him back instead I walk away with the thoughts of burning these gloves with my ability to breath fire because he tainted them with his disgusting murdering hands. He calls out to me, "My name is Will by the way!" I stop walking and roll my eyes. I should at least act like I'm normal after the little chat we just had so I spin back around smiling and tell him, "I'm Jacinda." I stare at him for a moment after saying that then turn without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! A new chapter is up :) I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's very much appreciated :D **

**

* * *

**

I have school today and as I lie in bed dreading the fact that my alarm is going to go off any minute I decide I might as well think positive and I say out loud to myself, "It will all end soon." I get out of bed and silence my alarm just as it starts to go off. I dress slowly picking out a pair of jeans and a black quarter sleeve sweater and slide my feet into a pair of black boots.

I leave my room, tiredness still fogging up my mind and stumble into the kitchen where I know for a fact my mom will be with my breakfast in hand. Sure enough as I round the corner and step into the kitchen the table is covered with plates of pancakes for my sister and I along with an assortment of fruit. She walks over to the table with a pitcher of orange juice. "Morning mom. This looks great." She pours some orange juice for me into a cup. "Thanks. You know you don't have to do this every morning." She smiles and pours a cup for my sister. "Well, we need some family traditions to keep us together." She's right. I can't remember a time where I missed breakfast. We've always had breakfast together even when my dad was still here.

That thought makes my depressed and I shove a piece of a pancake that is covered in syrup into my mouth. It taste like heaven. My sister finally shows up wearing the latest fashions. If my mom didn't feel so bad for moving us around all the time we wouldn't be as spoiled, as we seem. Yes we're babied and spoiled, but we return the favor. I use to blame my mom for everything even though I knew it was my fault, but she was the one I wanted to blame for my mistake. Now I know I would be alive if it wasn't for her.

We finish eating and my mom drives us to school. My sister jumps out before my mom even stops the car, "Bye mom! Thanks for breakfast!" My mom sighs and shakes her head. I laugh and say, " Well, what can you do you know?" My mom turns towards me and smiles. "Watch out for her OK?" I roll my eyes at her, but nod and lean over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Sure thing mom. Thanks for the ride." I get out and shut the door and wave to her as she drives away. I stand there and think to myself, what would I do without her?

It still hurts me to think about all the frustration and hatred I poured onto my mom after the mindless mistake I made. I'm still trying to repay her by helping her manage the household along with my sister. It's the least I can do for making her life more miserable than it has to be. My thoughts about my mom were interrupted by a laugh that could wake the dead. There in the middle of the hallway is group of friends who I consider enemies. The only time they ever acknowledge my existence was when I transfer to this school. Now I'm just another piece of school they love to hate.

Brooklyn is the leader of the hater club. I don't know what I did to piss her off, but something lit the fuse, which caused the hate to explode from one person to another in her little pack of followers. Now I'm nothing but paint on the walls and that's just fine with me. I rather have no friends than a whole bunch of them that critique my every move. I have Catherine who tells it like it is and I can stand that more than the whispers behind my back.

I'm searching the halls for Catherine and she's nowhere in sight so I'm left to fend for myself. I have 10 minutes before school actually starts so I wander around not really knowing what my destination is. I probably have already passed my classroom 6 times and even though I'm preaching about wanting to be alone and away from the crowd, chatting with my teacher is something I want to avoid at all cost.

5 minutes remaining and I'm still standing around when the guy who had the camera at the park rounds the corner. I feel my face contort into a grimace and I bite my lip trying to keep the many curse words that are popping into my head from escaping into the open. He's walking closer and I'm basically running in a circle trying to find away to avoid breathing the same air as him when I see the hater club walking towards me in the opposite direction.

I decide that I'm acting ridiculous and tell myself to stay where I am and not let them get to me. The hater club reaches me first, Brooklyn in front and her posse trailing at her heels. I take a good look at them and see something that doesn't come as a big surprise to me. My sister mingles in the back of the crowd, whispering with another girl.

Great, my sister is one of them. Brooklyn walks right by me but first steps on my foot as if I'm invisible and she didn't see me standing right there. I hold my breath because I have the urge to burn the hair on her head to a crisp. Everyone scuttles off including my sister but before she can get out of reach I pull her by her backpack towards me. "Hey! What the hell?" She looks at me like she would rather be talking to anyone but me.

I try not to take it to heart, "why are you hanging out with them?" I ask her straight out just wanting to cut some corners. She stares at me as if the answer should be obvious, "Look sis" She says sis as if it's a dirty word she feels uncomfortable saying out loud, "I know you don't get it but there my friends. You could have friends to if you tried." She pulls away from my grasp and lifts her head up high. "I have friends and I can't let you mess that up so please just pretend like you don't know me." She looks a little sorry at what she just said and mumbles an apology as if that can fix the wound she just inflicted on me.

I watch her leave and feel my shoulders hunch, the weight of defeat landing on my shoulders. Life can be so hard sometimes. I lean against the lockers near the door and glance at my watch. 2 more minutes and I'm free… sort of. The bells rings out, leaving a ringing noise in my ears and I smile ready to go. Then I remember the guy with the camera and see he is entering my class. I'm confused because I know I've never seen him in there before. I tentatively make my way inside to see him talking to my teacher. They exchange some laughs and then the teacher says," Well, it's great to have you back in my class." The guy chuckles and thanks our teacher and heads to the back of the class. I go my usual seat and the teacher finishes talking with, "You better not cause any trouble." The guy just smirks and slides into a seat right across from me.

I try not to look anxious with him next to me but I feel the Draki within me pushing to the surface, my defenses rising up incase I need to defend myself. I hold my breath and close my eyes trying to relax and pretend that I'm outside where the air drifts around me and the sky is filled with white fluffy clouds. This calms me somewhat and I open my eyes and turn my attention to my notebook on my desk. I go to grab my pencil and instead of picking it up like I intended to do I knock if off my desk.

I reach down and pick it up and come face to face with the guy who is now too close for comfort. I stop breathing as I feel the smoke rise up in my throat. I sit up fast and try not to breath fearing smoke will billow out of my mouth. One thing I need to control is my emotions otherwise I might just do something like breath fire, which might not go unseen. I cautiously breathe out facing away from the boy and see no smoke so I take slow steady breaths.

I feel fine now but turn and see the boy is looking at me with curiosity in his eyes as well as something else I can't identify. The smirk has also not left his mouth. He looks at me as if I reacted the way I did because I thought he was so stunningly attractive I couldn't catch my breath. I stare at him and cough as if to say you have no affect on me whatsoever. I mean, yes this guy is someone I can see girls drooling all over but I feel that he is hiding something that he doesn't want anyone to find out. I sure as hell am not going to try to solve that problem.

The class is filled by now and I turn my attention to the teacher and before I know it class is over and the guy next to me is nothing but another student. I gather my things and make my way to the door but I feel someone following me. I know it's him but I keep walking hoping he'll give up on whatever prank he's trying to pull.

He hurries his pace and soon he's next to me. "Hey, what's up? I'm Xavier. I sat next to you in class." His everlasting smirk is still dancing on his lips and I have the urge to smack it off his face. I keep walking, placing a bored expression on my face. "Cool. Nice to meet you Xavier." I stop at my locker stumbling on my combination because he is staring at me with eyes that are so full of emotion that it's scaring me. "Here let me help you." He says to me reaching his hand towards mine at the same second the lock snaps open. I don't look at him when I say, "Thanks, but I got it."

It's silent as I stuff my unwanted textbook and notebook into the locker and slam the door shut. I finally face him eyes looking at his. "Do you need something?" He smiles and answers, "Just your name. Then I'll leave you alone." I blink wondering why he just can't leave. My Draki is close to the surface, not trusting this guy with eyes full of emotion so I tell him, "I'm Jacinda." I walk away and shiver as I feel his eyes following me walking down the corridor. I get a sense of Déjà vu.

I walk faster now wanting to get away from his eyes and run head on into what feels like a wall. My backpack slips from my shoulder and lands with a thump. I look up and see the same guy who bumped into me in the park. It then hit's me as I stare at the guy in front of me. Xavier and him act like the same person, but with a slightly different personality.

This freaks me out and I don't even acknowledge the guy I just pick up my bag and scramble away. I here him call after me, but I ignore him not wanting to deal with all of these too confident and knowing guys. I just walk to my next class the feeling of being watched never leaving my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It's lunchtime and I am now half way through the day. Lunch isn't really a place where I can relax because Catherine doesn't have the same lunch wave as I do so yet again I'm alone. I wander into the cafeteria and survey the area where kids I'm not entirely fond of are mingling and having a good time, laughing and flipping their hair over their shoulder. I roll my eyes and walk right back out the way I came because eating outside seems much more appealing then in a overcrowded cafeteria full of kids who aren't my biggest fans.

The quad outside has a few kids crowding around, but they seem harmless compared to the ones overtaking the cafeteria. I find a nice enclave that is surrounded by a variety of flowers in bloom. I go to sit down when I see someone is already sitting down under the shade of a large tree. I'm curious about who it so I take a step forward to see the identity of the person. It's Xavier.

He sees me right as I step forward and he flashes me one of his annoying smirks. My instincts tell me to retreat the area as soon as possible, yet I don't want him to believe I left because I'm intimidated by him because that's the farthest thing from the truth. I walk confidently to where he is sitting and say, "Is that seat taken?" He gestures towards the seat and says," go ahead."

I breathe to calm my inner self from coming to the surface, and lower myself right next to Xavier. We sit in silence for a while, but he breaks it by asking me, "Are you going to eat or just stare at me?" I didn't realize I was staring until he so rudely pointed it out. I clear my throat and avert my eyes from he's face and focus on my lunch bag. I unwrap my sandwich and take a bite. The taste of childhood calms me down and I feel the annoyance starts to leave my body.

I feel Xavier looking at me and as I was going to tell him off for staring he speaks up, "Peanut butter and jelly, good choice." He smiles at me and points at his sandwich," it never get's old." With that he takes the last bite of his sandwich and licks his lips. My eyes are on his lips now and I know I'm staring, but I can't help myself from thinking that he is really good looking and he's not acting like the jerk I know him as. I take another bite of my sandwich and try not to look at him again.

He may be hot, but that doesn't mean he is someone I can trust. He hunts dragons and that's all I need to know to see that he is dangerous and a threat. Before I can stop myself I say, "Why do you do it? Hunt dragons, I mean" He has already finished eating his sandwich so he has nothing to keep him from answering the question. He clears his throat and says, "because they took something from me and I want it back." He then scrunched his paper bag in his hand and throws it at the garbage can as if to say that's the end of this conversation. But I can't just leave it at that. " What did they take?" He shakes his head and says," My brother."

I realize what he said, but can't put two and two together. Or I don't want to because that would mean that my kind did something wrong. I ask him calmly, "What do you mean?" He shakes his head again, as if he is trying to get rid of his thoughts on what is happening. He wipes crumbs from his shirt and stand up. "As much as I want to chat with you about my brother, I have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment." He starts walking off and I stand up about to follow his retreating form.

He looks back and sees me making my way to him so he huffs out a sigh and is in front of me after a few strides. "That was me trying to be nice, but I guess you didn't get the hint." I look at him in confusion, wondering why all of a sudden he is back to the jerk I thought he wasn't. "Get lost. You really shouldn't bother yourself with stuff you don't understand" and with that he is gone, stepping through the school's main doors. I feel heat once again rising into my throat and I curse under my breath. It seems that Xavier is the type of person who has no problems telling someone off for no reason at all.

I mean I may have been treading into uncharted waters, but he didn't have to get overly sensitive about it. All he did was make me more interested in who his brother is and why he gets so touchy when he is mentioned. I wonder why he even mentioned him to me in the first place? I try to think about the answer but before I can come up with any reasonable conclusions, Catherine talking to me. "Huh, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Catherine pouts her lips and knocks me on the head, "Too much thinking is going on in your head. I mean what are we in school?" She winks after making that remark and tells me I better head in to class because my lunch wave is up and that means I need to return to my English class.

I do as I'm told and head back alone, my mind returning to my previous thought on the mysterious Xavier. I get through the rest of English in a daze; thankful my teacher doesn't pick on me to answer any questions. I hate that the draki hunter is a threat to my learning of Hamlet. I mean that probably is a lot more important than me finding out about Xavier's family tree. The bell rings indicating the end of the period; just two more two go. The rest of the day is over before I know it and I head to the front of the school to wait for my mom to come a pick my sister and I up.

I looks around at the bunches of people, huddled together with their friends as I stand by myself. At times like these, I question myself for shutting people out. Then I see my sister strolling closer to me with the pack of blondes, laughing and then I remember how unentertaining the teenager population truly is. I step out of their view, living up to my sisters wish because even though, it hurt me to be ridiculed by her, I would rather her be happy with friends, then sad and alone, like me at the moment.

I wish I had a watch so I could check the time, but I never wear watches and I mentally make a list in my head about going out and buying one. As I'm calculating how much the watch would be if I bought it used from online someone taps on my shoulder. I whip myself around, my backpack sliding off one shoulder from the force. There is Will stepping out of the way before my backpack collided with his stomach. Will half smiles and steps closer to me and I gulp, but I don't speak or move. He reaches out to rearrange my backpack back on to my shoulder; I stare at him, trying not to be surprise at his boldness.

He steps back and his smile grows wider and my mind seems to snap back out of confusion and back into reality. "Um thanks I guess." Well, not entirely, my mind is having a hard time forming a coherent sentence. He nods and swipes a hand through his hair, "Need a ride?" I look at him and before I answer I take the time to rehearse what I'm going to say in my head. I'm still quite aware of that fact that him and Xavier are too alike for it to be normal. "That's all right, my mom is almost here." I turn away from him and try to look interested in a group of kids who are showing off their unimpressive sense of style.

Will steps back into my view and seems like he's waiting for me to focus my attention on him. I huff out a breath and stare at him. I'm getting agitated and I feel my wings press against my skins, wanting to fly me out of this situation. "What is it?" I'm getting tired and frustrated with him because right now I just want to be alone with me, myself and I. However, Will is oblivious to that no matter how hard I show him that he is unwelcomed in my presence. Right as Will was about to Speak someone yells out his name. It's Xavier and his sidekick of a friend. I should really find out his name, just to make it easier on myself.

They're making their way forward and I look around frantic and flustered by having both Xavier and Will invading my territory. I will my mom with my mind to arrive and to help me escape this dire encounter. My inner draki is trying to flee from the danger and I close my eyes, fighting it because how awful would that be to shift in front of the enemy. I'm easy pray at the moment, but I take slow, steady breathes to calm the inner turmoil brewing inside of me. After feeling my breath return to normal and my pulse goes back to beating like a tick of a clock, I open my eyes to see both Xavier and Will staring at me with their intense eyes.

"You ok, Jacinda?" I look at Will who seems actually worried for me, but as I shirt my sight to Xavier, he seems to be trying to read my mind and to find out the truth. A figure in my peripheral vision catches my eyes and I see my sister walking to the curb of the road. I see my mom's car rounding the corner and I take this as a chance to break free of both Will and Xavier's haunting stares. "Yeah, um got to go!" I hurry away, telling myself not to look back and as I open the door to the car, I feel myself peek towards the direction I just came from.

They're still there, but both have withdrawn their stares from me to their sidekick friend. He took a phone call as the awkward staring contest went on and as he talks to the two with exaggerated motions, both Xavier and Will look at each other and high five. I'm in the car now, my gaze still with them as my mom asks me abut my day, I answer with a fine and just as I buckle my seat belt, they're in their car smiling and pumped over something. I don't have to tell myself twice. They found the dragon that they showed the first day I saw them and they're getting ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm home sitting at my desk, chewing on a pencil, trying to make any sense of the mess my life has become. Why oh why must I go to a school and live in a town full of people who are trained professionals to torture and kill dragons; of all the luck. I don't know what to do with myself. I twirl around in my chair and blow out a sigh. I can't just sit here while a mob is created to go after the poor dragon.

I bite my lip, but then a thought comes into my head. I reach over to grab my phone and dial Catherine's number. Please let this work! The phone rings twice before she answers. "Hey Jacinda, what's up?" I take a deep breath and let the lies fly out of my mouth. "Hey!" I say a little too overly exaggerated. "Um yeah I was just wondering if you heard about the gathering that's happening tonight? I'm not to sure what it's about but I'm totally bored out of my mind and need to get out of the house!" I pause then add, "I was hoping you want to go with me?" At that Catherine perches up, happy to be included. "Oh, yeah I heard about it. Totally not my scene though, you know? I mean it's a hunting party, for the dragons everyone is so overly obsessed with." I knew it!

Before I can spew all the many curse words I know, Catherine rattles on. "I mean, but I would totally go if you were there. We can joke over their failure to catch it" I feel myself shudder, hoping she's right. But her statement makes many questions form in my head. " It's better than sitting in our rooms. But Catherine, have they caught a dragon before? I mean dragons aren't suppose to even exist."

I bite my thumbnail, waiting to here the worst. "Yeah, I know it should be a total myth, but it's true they've caught one before. But it was like years ago. They have done so many search parties, yet every time they come back empty handed." I let out in inaudible sigh and thank the Gods no dragons had to suffer under the hands of these inexcusable things called humans. "Oh, well I still think we should go!" We agree to go and I tell Catherine that I will meet her near the park.

Now, sneaking out has become quite easy for me. I feel bad that I do it, but sometimes a little fresh air can do me some good. Catherine and I agreed to head out at midnight because that's when the haunting party is gathering. While I wait, I change my outfit three times, trying to consider how a dragon hunter dresses, but then I hate myself for grouping myself with them so I change into something more normal because even though I hate them all for what they are doing, I still need to blend in somewhat.

I check my mom's room to see that she is passed out and showing no signs of coming back to Earth until tomorrow morning. Still, I close the door as gently as possible, taking every precaution because tonight I have to leave this house no matter what it takes and I'm not going to let a simple slam of the door stop me from succeeding.

My sister is too absorbed in a phone call in her room to even see or hear me slip out the side door to our house. I shut the door and head off to my destination. This walk is very familiar to me. Once again, I get caught up in the beauty of nature and all it has to offer. My lungs can breathe and the wind surrounds me, teasing me to just let loose and fly among the star filled sky.

I shake my head from all thoughts on flying. Tonight is definitely not a night I should grace the skies, as there's a horde of haunters lusting for dragons blood. Instead I wrap my coat tighter to my body, hoping to suppress my wings from surging out. Lights from the town grow brighter as I near the park. With each step, I become more nervous. I mean, what if by some miraculous chance they do catch the dragon and I witness the act? Would I just stand by or would I take matters into my own hands?

I feel myself wanting to turn back and forget all of this and just go back to my house and cuddle into my bed, but then all my efforts would go to waste. Instead I let all my steam out (literately) hoping in the future, it won't surface under any dire situation. I head farther up the roads path and there's Catherine huddled up into her coat holding what looks like coffee or tea, in hopes of staying warm. I make my way to her, waving so she'll notice me. As she does, she smiles brightly, meets me the rest of the way and loops her arm through mine.

We head towards the park where the crowd formed all those days ago when they first spotted the Dragon. As we walk Catherine makes slight jokes here and there and I try not to show the tension I'm feeling. We near the crowd and that's when I spot Will and Xavier, both taking center stage on this mission. I feel my face contort into a grimace. These people don't deserve to live for what they are doing.

It's a good thing Catherine is still clinging on to my arm because I might lose all self control that I have and blow everyone into dust with my fire breathing abilities. I hate having all these negative thoughts clouding my mind. Moving here was supposed to be a new start for my family and me. But instead, we've gotten ourselves into something we never prepared ourselves for. We thought we escaped all danger when we left our pack, but here we are faced to face with something far worse.

So, tonight I have to maintain my control because if I get behind enemy lines, then maybe I can help protects those I'm scared of losing the most. While I was lost in thought, Catherine has maneuvered us both through the crowds of mingling people, waiting for instructions from the leaders. I look back towards the front of the crowds, and sure enough Will and Xavier are still there, talking to an older man, who must be one of their fathers. I don't have time to assess the little family reunion they're having because Catherine tugs on my arm and hands me a sheet of paper.

I look over the sheet of paper, feeling my heart drop into my stomach; it's a full written description of the dragon. It has everything you would ever need to know about a dragon; it's height, weight, color, you name it. How long have they've been watching it to know all of these little details? But then again, why would the dragon be so carless as to let the enemy gather up so many details on their existence?

After the whole incident of dragons being revealed to the public, there are many whole still believe it's a myth, while there are those like this whole town, that truly believe they roam the Earth. In my case, of course I know the truth, and that's why I'm stuck in hiding. This dragon seems to not care however about staying out of sight, as if because the truth came out it's okay to wander the lands of his foes without a care!

Most dragons have the sense in taking cover, in hopes that eventually this will all blow over and we once again can live without too many consequences to watch out for. I'm puzzled as to why it seems that this dragon wants to get caught. What benefit could come out of this situation for him?

I'm just about to ask Catherine what she is making out from all of this when I see Will heading my way. I always seem to find myself in this situation, as I try to look for a way out of a confrontation with him. I should have known there was no way I could come to this haunt that he most likely orchestrated without him wanting to chat. But deep down I was hoping he would be too preoccupied with all the other people for him to even notice me at all.

I lean towards Catherine and tell her Will is coming are way and she looks up from the paper, surprised. "Why? He's never talked to me before? Has he talked to you?" I never knew that Catherine was unfamiliar with Will, but I'm not as familiar with him as I would like. Of course the only reason I need to know him more is to find out more about the dragons.

But anyways, it's inevitable for me to stop him from coming over and soon he's right in front of me. He smiles and looks from me to Catherine before he says, "Well, I never would have expected for the two of you to show up here!" Catherine and I exchange a look and before I have to answer him Catherine jumps in front of me, "I'm Catherine," she tells Will as she extends her hand forward.

I tell my body to stay put because this moment seems like a great time to bail, but I couldn't do that to Catherine no matter how willingly she seems to want to stay. Will takes her hand and replies, "Yeah, I know we have English together." Catherine turns towards me, eyebrow raised as if to say, 'he knows me?' I just shrug and Catherine moves so that Will can once again see me. I give a slight smile and reassure him that we didn't come here to kill, just observe. "We just were curious as to what you were going to do if you caught the dragon." I try to make myself look as disinterested in the matter as I could.

Will laughs and corrects me with, "You mean when we catch it. There's something different about this dragon. Call it a hunch, but I think this dragon is the one." Before I realize it, I let out a little snort, indicating what bull I think that is. But Will ignores it, he proceeds to tell Catherine and I to stay put because the show is about to begin. He leaves us with a goodbye for now and heads back up to the front where, Xavier is still with the older man and other people who seem to be the leaders of this situation.

Catherine faces me and says, "Well, I didn't know he knew either of us, but he seems to know you pretty well, Jacinda." I can tell that's she's judging me. She's mad that I never told her about my encounters that I've had with him. I try to look everywhere but her face when I reply with, "Trust me, our interactions were just coincidences. That's all." Catherine stares at me and says, "Interactions?" She puts more emphasize of the 's'.

Before, I can dig my own grave any deeper; Xavier stands on a pedestal and begins to shush the crowd. I put my attention on the stage and finally Catherine drops the topic. Everyone is now silent and with all eyes on Xavier, he flashes one of his cocky grins and says, "Let the hunt begin!" They are words that seem harmless, yet a shiver goes down my spine and suddenly I'm surrounded my the approval shouts of the people around me and I feel more out of place than I ever have in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter finally! Thank so much for patiently waiting for it! I hope you enjoy and let me know by reviewing and all that good stuff! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd is relentless with their shouts of desire to capture the dragon. Everyone is so riled up and ready to attack, I fear that if I did have to protect the dragon, I would than be considered the enemy and put a target on my back, which I need to avoid happening at all cost. My eyes sweep though the crowd, taking in every face and I'm taken aback by how innocent most of them look.

I would never believe if I were passing through this town that these people would ever be willing to hurt a blameless creature and hold a desire to kill. Nonetheless, their true forms are shown tonight and it only makes me more aware of the fact that I shouldn't put my trust in anyone because you never know where their true intentions lie.

Xavier is a main part for the high energy buzzing through the mass as he chants cheers of encouragements of there soon to be success. He looks as if he believes he's invincible and I have to shove away the need to show him he's any but as my body struggles against the will to fight against a threat. I have to focus hard not to let my fire obliterate his presumptuous smirk off his face.

I just gathered up my sanity as Catherine says, "Come on we're leaving!" She tugs my arms, hands me a flashlight and we head out with Will leading the pack of followers, while Xavier heads another way. Panic falls upon me at the though of the other group finding the dragon and I'm not their to somehow stop them from harming it. I struggle internally with the question of what to do.

I sigh and think to myself that there's nothing I can do but hope Will was right about this dragon in the sense that he'll be the one to find it instead of Xavier. I watch the other group fade from view, making me come to terms with the fact that there's nothing I can do and focus my attention back to the group I'm in. Will looks completely into his role as group leader and I see that he is no different from those who grace the crowd. He may put up a front at school as a caring individual, but in reality he is a killer, with no heart towards other beings.

Catherine leans towards me and whispers, "What if they actually catch it? I mean we might get to see a real live dragon! Doesn't that just blow your mind?" I stumble to form the right words, for it's clear I'm no stranger to dragons. " Yeah, it's crazy" I mumble. My eyes catch a glint in the moonlight of something silver held in Will's hand and I focus enough to see that it's none other than a gun.

I don't know how I forgot that in order to kill something you need weapons to do it. And sure enough Will and the others seemed to be well equipped with weapons to take down the dragon. I feel like crying as I picture the dragon trying to escape the various attacks coming at all angles as it wrestles to escape harm. Dragons are tough don't get me wrong, but even they have their limits and by the looks of determination etched in the features of Will and the others, I'm sure their not going into this battle with the thought of giving up because they're tired.

The group treks forward, moving as silently as we can in order not create sudden movements that will give us away. Yet every now and again I'll pretend to not see that stick that's lying on the ground and step on it, creating a crack that send glares in my directions. But I don't care; I'll do anything to help alert the dragon, even if it gets me in trouble.

I'm looking at the ground in search of another stick when a hand waves in front of my face. Startled, I look in the direction that the hand appeared from to see it belongs to Will. My eyes narrow in response to his presence, " Can I help you?" He smiles and replies, "You seem pretty interested in the ground. looking for more sticks to step on?" I halt my steps taken aback by his spot on accusation, but try my best to keep my façade up. "Actually yes, I'm trying to spot them, but so I don't make noise" I say with a scoff, even though I feel sweat start to form on my forehead. The fresh air isn't even helping to keep me calm when it usually is the only thing that can.

I continue walking; trying to act upset by his allegation, but Will grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him. "Why are you here?" He says with clear wonderment running in his words. This is just a ploy for him to seem like he cares so I just say what he doesn't want to hear, "Why else would I be here? To see the dragon of course." I try to step away again, but his grip on my arm tightens as a sign that I'm not going to get out of this as easily as I hoped. My dragon becomes aware of that fact too as it starts to rear its existence towards the surface and I have to swallow down the hot fire brewing in my throat.

"Come on, it's obvious you don't agree with what we're doing." He pauses to search my face for any signs of guilt, I suppose but I wear a mask that keeps him from seeing the slight twitch of my eye in response to his very true statement. He continues with, " When I saw you earlier, I thought maybe you had a change of heart, but by the amount of sticks and leaves you've managed to step on makes it pretty clear you're not here to help." I stare into his questioning eyes and swallow down a gulp of smoke that threatens to billow through my sealed lips.

"Catherine wanted to come." I state simply without hesitation, which seems to throw him off. " Catherine wanted to come and me being her only friend, she had no one else to invite." He blinks a couple a times surprised that I'm admitting the truth. " I don't like what you do, but I'm only one person. So if you catch it, I'm not going stop you." These words hurt me to say, but they are true because I can't stop any of this alone. It's all too much for one person to handle and I realize that while I'm giving him some of the truth I might as well give him a little more. So in a serious voice I leave off with, " But that doesn't mean I won't hate you for it." Will's hand falls limply away from my wrist, the warmth from it slowly leaving my skin as the brisk wind leaves its trace instead.

Will's face is unreadable, but I don't stand there long to decipher him. Instead I walk away leaving him alone and make my way closer to the group who kept traveling while Will and I quarreled. Catherine is looking towards me and waving me to hurry so I speed up. Before I even reach her words are flying out of her mouth in a fast whisper that I barley can catch any of it. "Whoa, Catherine slow down. I have no idea what you're saying."

But even though I can't hear the words I know it must be about Will. "What did Will want with you?" she asks her voice full of curiosity and something else I can't detect. "Nothing he just said I need to be more careful as walk because I'm making too much noise." I shrug to indicate nothing else happened so you can drop the conversation, but Catherine is relentless.

"Oh please that can't be it. I mean Will doesn't pay attention to anyone as much as he has to you." I snort at her ridiculous reasoning and shake my head as I say, "Oh Catherine, you're reading too far into this. He's totally serious about this hunt and didn't want noise to disrupt it." Catherine walks in silent for a minute and stares at me in the process as if that will make me suddenly spill all my secrets. However, she seems to realize I'm not letting any information out so she sighs and says, "Whatever you say."

I hear shuffles heading from behind us and don't have to turn to know it's Will. From my peripheral vision, I see him pass and he doesn't look at me on his way. Good, finally he got the message to get off my case and leave me alone. Suddenly one of the other leaders halts and everyone follows suit and the occasional murmur that was heard in the crowd seized.

There were instruction harshly whispered and once again we were split into two groups. I made sure to steer clear of Will's group and Catherine was glued to my hip whispering how she couldn't believe this was happening. Will ushered his group one way and like an obedient follower, I've come to be, trailed behind my group. Catherine's arm was looped through mine, her signature way to hold onto me. But even so I didn't see her pull away until I looked to my left to see she was no longer clinging to me.

I turn around to see her tying her shoe and I wait for her because there's no point for me to follow since hunting a dragon isn't really my intention for coming on this trip. Catherine sees that I stopped and smiles at me appreciatively and as she jogs back towards me realizing the gap between us and the group has increased. Because of her pace she doesn't see the roots menacingly sticking up from the ground.

Just as I shout a warning her foot makes contact with it and she stumbles forward landing roughly onto the ground. I hear her grumble so I go towards her. I look down at her and say, "That looked like it hurt" as a smile spreads across my face. She slaps at my foot, my comment making her grumble even more. I chuckle, but reach my hand down to help her up. She takes it and as I pull her up a swift movement from the trees on our right shocks me and I let go of her hand in surprise.

Catherine lands with a bump back on to the ground, but doesn't scold me because she saw it too. I hear her swallow nervously as she says, "What was that?" I don't answer her and focus all my attention on the spot, my eyes straining to make sense of the shadows that lie beneath the trees canopy. Catherine whispers, "Come on. We should head back to the group." I nod in agreement since I don't see anything in the crowded bundle of trees. Catherine stands up and brushes dirt off her pants.

"This is so creepy" She whines and she's already walking away mumbling more, but I don't pay attention to her complains. I take one last look at the trees and turn to head towards the fleeing Catherine. I had no time to react as a creature flashed from out of the trees and swooped dangerously close to my head, blowing a gust a wind, leaving me blind by hair and dirt and a screech that left my ears ringing. I had no time to react as my foot made contact with the root and I'm sent backwards down a hill. I desperately grab for anything to stop myself from rolling, but with no success and I'm rolling over sticks and rocks receiving injuries from each one.

And just as fast as it happened I come to a stop my breath coming out hard, shock coursing through me from the suddenness of the fall. I stay where I am for a minute carefully moving each limb to assess my injuries. I don't seem to be too hurt so I slowly heave myself into a sitting position. I reach towards my hair and feel through the tangled mess where twigs and crumpled leaves have crammed into the knots. I give up trying to take out all the sticks because my hair was too wild to tame at the moment.

I stood sighing and saw I tore one of my knees and my jeans were stained with grass marks. I groaned in annoyance and looked up to the place I was standing before the fall and saw climbing the hill would be no fun task. I don't see Catherine; she must have gone in search for the group to come help. I can only imagine how freaked she must be.

I look around and head away from the hill farther into the woods. I come upon an enclosed area full of overgrown bushes and trees with thick canopies that would have kept all light from the sky out if it weren't for some massive holes that are scattered through it. The moonlight helps me see things now that I lost my flashlight during the fall. I look down as I casually stroll through to see many types of leaves formed in a circle. I stop in my tracks taking in the setting with more focus. I feel my eyes become wide and a chill creeps up my spine leaving me shivering with knowledge. The area I'm currently standing in is a nest of a dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New chapter is here! Thanks again for patiently waiting for this and I hope you all enjoy! Please review to let me know how you are all liking this story! Thanks again :) **

* * *

It takes all my concentration to control my emotions. I'm standing in a dragon's nest, with no dragon in sight. I'm giddy with excitement for discovering it, but also scared to death at how close the group has gotten to the dragon's hideout. I slow my breathing to level out my heart rate and try to think about my next move. The group must have been alerted by Catherine about my fall and would most likely be retracing their steps to find me. I cannot let them find this place. I start backtracking to where I fell, ready to take my chances climbing up the steep hill, when a shuffle of movement comes from in front of me. My heart drops and I think am I too late?

I stand motionless, sweat starting to bubble on my forehead. The shuffle becomes more prominent and suddenly a human pops out between bushes. I stare in complete horror at a person I thought I'd never see again. Cassian strides out from the shadows, his dark hair and violet eyes striking me with memories of the life I once lived. I can't move from under his intense stare, I'm frozen and captivated as he moves closer, confidence seen with each step.

He finally reaches me and I swallow from the mere space that separates us. He's too close and unwanted. I feel my feet stutter back, trying to flee from the impending attack. But Cassian's hand wraps around my wrist, stalling my movements. "Let go," I order as I shake my arm, trying to break free. He simply shakes his head and his grip tightens, only confirming his seriousness to the situation. I stop fighting and sigh out, "Why are you here?"

His violet eyes dig into mine, swirling with emotion I can't fathom as he breathes, " You scared me, Jacinda. I thought I lost you." I can only stand there in response to his words, because I can't think of any myself to retort back with. As we stand there, Cassian is about to speak when suddenly a shout breaks our trance, "Jacinda?" I break eye contact first and they travel up the hill I took the tumble down and they capture several flashlight beams at the top. They group finally made it back. I stare at Cassian and as I'm about to answer the call, Cassian's hand covers my mouth and an arm slithers its way around my waist and I'm pulled into the shadows.

I grapple with Cassian in an attempt to escape, but once again my struggle was worthless because with an arm still wrapped around me, Cassian pins me to him and I have no way to free myself. I hear leaves crunch and a shout, "Be careful" from above. A thud rings in my ears and the voice once again calls out, "You okay?" This time an answer is given, "Yeah I'm fine!" I turn my head in the direction the voice came and immediately recognize it as Will's. Will has climbed down the hill to find me. I shift my head around in an attempt to see him.

I don't see him, but I hear him as he searches and once again calls out, "Jacinda?". I breathe silently, because even if I did get away from Cassian I wouldn't be able to reach Will before once again I'm caught. Before I can think any further the hand from my mouth is removed. Surprise, I blink at Cassian, but don't get to ask why he let go because instead of one arm around me, both now are and I'm lifted as he stands. As he starts walking he says, " Pretend to be injured" and he takes my arms to wrap them around his neck so I'm secured.

I don't even get to argue with him because we break out into the open to where Will is. Will turns from the noise we made and instantly we make eye contact. However, he breaks it as he stares quite intently at Cassian. I squirm in his hold, but he tightens his grasp and he makes his way to Will, "She hurt, but not too badly." I stare at our surroundings only now remembering the home we're standing in and hope to the heaven's that no dragon decides to come back to rest. I grip Cassian shirt, fear that the dragon will suffer a terrible fate and Will's eyes shift to that movement.

Will asks, " Who are you? I don't remember seeing you in the group." Cassian isn't affected by the question and he smoothly answers, "I'm a friends of Jacinda's. I came to visit her today and she called me saying she was in trouble. So I came as soon as I could." Will stares at me again and the only way to make this situation seem less strange is to go along with Cassian's story so I confirm it by saying, "This is Cassian, a friend from my old hometown." Will's facial features begin to soften as he starts to believe our story, but I ramble on with, " When I fell down the hill, I twisted my ankle and I couldn't walk. I didn't know anyone's number by heart and I couldn't call my mom on account that she doesn't know I'm here so…" I trail off seeing that the ending of it is pretty much self-explanatory.

Will nods his head and says, "Come on, let's find a way to get back to the group." Cassian simply nods and Will leads as we make our way. I stare at Will hoping he's not looking at the surroundings too much, but with the moon light once again being covered up by the canopy and the only source of light is from a flashlight, my worries of him discovering the dragon hideout starts to diminish.

I'm still in Cassian's arms and I glance at Will before I whisper, "You never told me why you're here." Cassian gazes down at me with a tilt of the head, making our faces become closer, letting me see actually how deep in color his eyes are. Cassian's deep voice startles me and I realized I must have been staring as I took in every distinct feature of his face, " You left." I sway in his arms, even more aware of my past then I ever wanted to be. I look at Will again who seems oblivious to Cassian and I and I wish I could follow suit so I could get out of this circumstance.

Cassian and I have a past that has been intertwined since we were children. Because of are long history, feelings were present, but they mostly came from his side. I look back at Cassian and his eyes are still on me, "Jacinda…" he doesn't get to continue because Will clears his throat and says, "uh… We just have to go up this path and we'll be back with the group." He looks at us like he just interrupted something very important, so I try to space myself away from Cassian as much as I can while I'm still being held by him.

We continue to walk in silence, awkwardness so thick you can almost see it, and after what seem like an eternity, we finally reached the group. Catherine is the first one I see as she comes hurdling out of the crowd. She looks at me to Cassian and back with obvious curiosity, but it doesn't halt her words as she says, "Thank, God you're okay!" She tries to hug me, being she could only wrap her arms around my head. I smile at her and said, " Yeah, I'm fine, just a sprained ankle."

Catherine nods, but points to my knee and says, "You have a cut. You should get that cleaned." I look down and sure enough where I ripped my jeans, my knee suffered the blow too. As I'm about to answer Will comes into the conversation, " I have a first aid kit right here." Before he heads over he whispers something to one of the other members and he nods. The man shouts out, "We're going to head out first and they'll meet us. Come on!" They all stand up from the spots and put away their water and soon they're walking off on the hunt again. Too bad for them they're going even farther away from the dragon, but I smile, happy that even though this situation was unintentional it helped distract everyone.

Will has made his way to us and he says, "They were getting antsy so I thought it be best for them to go ahead." He looks at Cassian and says, "You can put her down and I'll patch up her leg." I object immediately, " No, Will I can do it" and reach out towards the supplies. He places a hand on top of it before saying, "I insist." Cassian decides to interject and says, "If it makes you more comfortable, Jacinda I will do it." I blink at Cassian then Will both staring intently, waiting for my decision and I helplessly vibe Catherine out with a stare desperate for help. I finally get her attention because she turns to me and her mouth opens into an O shape and she nods her head. She steps forward making herself noticed and declares, "Let me do it, I'm a nurse in trainer." Both guys didn't even get to react to her words, before she grabs the fist aid, kneels in front of me and starts to clean my cut.

I sigh out my distress that shouldn't have been caused over something as idiotic as putting a band-aid on a scrape. When she's finished I say, "Thanks, Catherine." I keep up the act by standing carefully as I tend to my "sprained ankle" and say to Will, "Well, looks like I can't go further. I think I'm just going to head back." I glance at Catherine and nod in the direction to where we should go and she nods, ready to leave. Cassian approaches me and doesn't even ask before I'm lifted back into his arms. "Cassian, this isn't really necessary. " I attempt to get down, but Will intervenes, "No, you shouldn't put weight on it, or it'll get worse." For some reason he looks pained as he speaks. I look at him and give him a small nod and reside to my fate, stop fighting against the hold. Awkwardly I say, "Okay, well good luck, I guess." Will nods and says, " Yeah, um thanks for coming guys." Catherine says goodbye and Cassian remains silent and soon we're splitting way.

The walk back isn't as painful as the one with Will, since Catherine won't stop talking about me falling down the hill, and her heroics as she sprinted for help. I know I will be reminded everyday about how she "saved" my life on this faithful day. We leave the park and Catherine waves goodbye and says she'll text me and that's how I was left alone with Cassian.


End file.
